


Brainfreeze

by JustThatObsession



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatObsession/pseuds/JustThatObsession
Summary: Stan takes Butters on a milkshake date.





	Brainfreeze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. I just saw it in some of my old save files so I thought I might as well post it.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Butters’ parents had grounded him and one since winter break had started. Stan pulled his jacket closer to his body as a cold breeze seeped into his bones. Snow crunched lightly under his feet as he trudged down the empty sidewalk. The moon had already begun to rise, casting a pale light over the streets ahead. Stan adjusted his hat to better protect his ears from the cold and stopped in front of a house, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

He sifted through the snow with mitten covered hands until he made contact with a small, round object. He lifted the rock from its place on the ground and chucked it at one of the darkened windows. The light flickered on as the room’s occupant stepped over to the window, placing his hands lightly on the frame. He squinted as he scanned the backyard for any sign of intruders.

Stan waved wildly at Butters as the blond slowly lifted the glass, barely making a sound. Stan smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“What are ya doin’ here?” Butters asked, glancing cautiously behind him, “my parents will be awful sore if they find us talkin’, I’m supposed to be grounded, y’know?”

“I know,” Stan replied, “we’ll be back before they even wake up.”

Butters frowned. “Back? Whaddya mean-”

“I mean we should get going before I freeze to death!”

Butters pressed his lips together in thought, wringing his hands nervously. Finally, he nodded and shut the window, slipping out of the front door a few minutes later fully dressed in his winter gear.

The walk through the streets was long and freezing and Stan found himself staring at Butters’ shivering form next to him. Without a second thought, Stan wrapped his arms around Butters’ shoulders and pulled the blond closer to his body. He wasn’t sure if the pink tinge on his cheeks were from the cold or a blush. They approached the diner together, the fluorescent sign casting a warm glow across the parking lot.

The moment Stan opened the door he was hit by a wave of warmth. Shaking the snow off his jacket, he took a step inside with Butters in tow. Music played softly through the near-empty restaurant, a waitress walked up to greet them the moment they sat down.

“Hi there!” Her tone was way too cheery for that time of night, “What can I get you?”

“Oh, I don’t want anything,” Butters said, pressing his lips into a small smile.

“Uh,” Stan cast a quick glance at Butters before looking back at the waitress, “I’ll have a milkshake.”

The waitress scribbled the order down on her notepad. “Will that be to share?”

“Yes,” Stan answered before Butters was able to even say a word.

“But-”

The waitress had already left and all Butters could do was sink further into his seat, his face becoming significantly warmer. The waitress returned with the milkshake and a smile and placed the drink on the table. With a wink she was gone, leaving Stan and Butters alone with only a milkshake for company.

Stan hunched forward and took a long sip, the sweet taste of strawberries flooding his mouth. When he swallowed he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut to fight against the pain of a sudden brain freeze.

“Are you alright?” Butters asked, lightly lacing his hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Stan replied, massaging his temples, “just a bit of brain freeze.”

Butters glanced at the milkshake. “Is it good?”

“It’s amazing,” The pain faded away and Stan opened his eyes only to see Butter’s grinning face inches away from his own.

“Well, I guess that means I gotta try it,” Butters muttered, taking a sip from the second straw. He hummed in satisfaction and gave Stan a smile so adorable he didn’t even think it was physically possible until that moment.

Stan chuckled and leaned forward, wiping a glob of whipped cream from Butters’ nose. He hadn’t realized what he’d done until afterwards, the tips of his ears turning pink. Stan leaned down for another sip of milkshake, only to stop in his tracks when his forehead bumped lightly into Butters’.

“Uh, you should…” Stan motioned to the milkshake, his face suddenly burning.

Butters didn’t move, “I-it’s fine, you go first.”

Eventually, the two decided they would take a sip together, getting uncomfortably close to do so. When the drink was finished, the waitress returned with the bill.

“It’s on me,” she said, “it’s not every day I get to see a couple as cute as you.”

“Gee,” Butters beamed, “that sure is nice of ya.”

Stan nodded. “Thanks.”

The walk home was much warmer and Stan wasn’t sure if it was because of an actual change of temperature or the fact he was holding Butters’ hand. They stopped at Butters’ front door, the blond’s hand lingered against Stan’s as he eyed the entranceway to his house.

“Thanks,” Butters muttered, “I needed that.”

Stan gave Butters’ hand a squeeze. “No prob-”

He was cut short when the blond gave him a small peck on the cheeks, his heart doing jumping jacks as Butters slipped back into his house.

Stan spent the walk back to his house feeling warmer than he’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumble is @JustThatObsession if you wanna give me a follow!


End file.
